Un Final Feliz Diferente
by Lady Mermaid
Summary: Todo comienza igual después de la muerte de Philip, Mullan deberá proteger a la Princesa Aurora, pero lo que no saben es que su final de cuentos de hadas será diferente a lo que esperan.
1. Chapter 1 - Nuevas emociones

**Un Final Feliz Diferente**

Una adaptación de Once Upon a Time entre el encuentro de Mulan y Aurora, que terminara en un gran enrollo pero con un hermoso final feliz donde se vera la intervención de varios personas a lo largo de la trama :)

* * *

Me sentía devastada y sola tras la muerte de mí amado Philip, sólo unos segundos de amor para luego volver a ese "sueño eterno", ahora tendré que soportar a la nueva niñera que tendré encima para cuidarme, esa tal Mulan no me agrada para nada y ahora con dos extrañas llamada Emma y Snow que dicen venir de otro mundo, creo que ahora si podre decir que me estoy volviendo loca.

¡Aurora deja de estar ahí parada como si nada y camina! No podre protegerte si no empiezas a reaccionar – dice Mulan en un tono serio.

Solamente estaba admirando lo pájaros, ¿Es que no tienes paciencia?- le respondo a Mulan con aires de no estar perdida.

Muévete que nos dejan las chicas valientes de aquel otro extraño mundo que dicen venir- contesta Mulan algo fastidiada.

Sinceramente me molesta un poco que sea mandona, pero algo tuvo que verle Philip para confiar en ella, quizás si dejara de ser tan hostil podría llegar a ser una buena amiga para mi, ¡cosa que necesito en estos momentos!.

Ya está cayendo el sol y aun seguimos caminando buscando no se que cosa de polvos o una puerta que las llevara a su hogar, un tal Storybrooke. Estas mujeres tienen cosas raras en el sentido de costumbres y su forma de vestir, ¿Dónde quedan los vestidos, la tiara o al menos algún traje de doncella? Andan en pantalones, como guerreros, ¿serán guerreras?, realmente son un misterio para mi, y hablando de misterio, Mulan anda como pensativa, es raro eso en ella, siempre sabe qué hacer y cómo hacerlo pero no me atrevo a hablarle, no se cada vez que estoy cerca de ella siento algo, como un calambre que recorre mi cuerpo, debe ser toda la rabia que le tengo por querer ser una especie mama gallina detrás de mí como si no supiera cuidarme…

¡CUIDADO UNA SERPIENTE A TU LADO MULAN!- Grita Emma hacia donde estaba Mulan, que dio un giro tan veloz con la espada que le cortó la cabeza a la serpiente-.

Ya tenemos cena – responde Mulan con tono gracioso y Emma y Snow respirando nuevamente de tranquilidad porque mato a la serpiente.

Corrí temerosa hacia ella y le pregunte si estaba bien, me respondió que si e inmediatamente le di un abrazo, al principio quedo impactada y luego me rodeo con sus brazos a nivel de mi cintura apretándome fuerte y nuevamente sentí esa corriente por mi cuerpo, otra vez me ocurría, era similar a lo que sentía con Philip, pero este era diferente, tiene algo que no sé cómo explicarlo, hace que quiera estar así para siempre.

Disculpen chicas, pero ya montamos el campamento y ya tenemos lista la comida – dice Snow interrumpiendo nuestro abrazo.

Si, ya vamos Aurora y yo – responde Mulan y Snow se aleja con una sonrisa.

Lo siento, estaba asustada, pensé que te podría pasar algo – le digo a Mulan.

No sabía que eras tan cariñosa y atenta – responde con una media sonrisa esbozada en sus labios, lo cual no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Bueno debo preocuparme, por algo Philip te mantuvo durante la guerra y te pidió cuidarme o ¿no? – respondo intentando desaparecer el rubor de mis mejillas e intentando cambiar el tema. Pero desapareció aquella sonrisa que me tenía hipnotizada y me respondió algo decepcionada como si esperara a que dijera otra cosa.

Si, Philip era un gran hombre. Pero mejor no hablemos de él, sabes como te pones cuando lo nombramos – me dice Mulan intentando disimular su decepción.

…

Han pasado dos días y siento que seguimos igual en el mismo punto, pero Emma con sus aires de reina dice que estamos cerca, realmente me irrita estar cerca de ella, como se ve que no la educaron correctamente para hablar de esa manera a una princesa. ¡Que más da!, si nunca les hubiese dicho que veía a Henry en sueños quizás me dejarían en paz.

Emma encontramos unas cabañas, ¿serán las que Henry nos dijo? – le dice Snow a Emma.

Yo creo que si tienen la misma descripción que no dijo Henry – le respondo-

Bueno vamos averiguarlo, eso sí recuerden no diremos nada a nadie de lo que queremos hacer, no quiero revivir otro encuentro con Garfio – dice Emma.

Sabes que te mueres por verlo otra vez mi adorada Emma – le dice Snow riéndose, realmente ese encuentro fue muy gracioso y entretenido.

Muy graciosa, sigue así y jamás saldremos de aquí – le dice Emma evadiendo las risas.

Entre broma y broma sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo y me alejo un instante de Emma y Snow, cuando estuve a punto de gritar, me tapo la boca Mulan y me dijo - No grites soy yo, necesito decirte algo - Entre el susto y los nervios le digo que me cuente con un tono de duda y nerviosismo.

Debo decirte algo, que he sentido últimamente y que puede explicar mi actitud distante y quizás hostil hacia ti, pero no sé cómo decirlo, ya es algo que no puedo guardar más, debes saber que.. – Mulan es interrumpida por Emma y Snow que llegaron a decirnos que hay personas cerca del pueblo que quizás no sea bueno pasar ahorita para no llamar la atención, Mulan y yo asentimos con la cabeza y luego se marcharon hacia unos árboles cercanos para esconderse; le digo a Mulan que vuelva a decir que pasa ya que fue interrumpidas – Em.. no nada solamente que … creo que debo tener más cuidado al protegerte, tu sabes por la promesa que le hice a Philip antes de que muriera .

No quede del todo confiada en lo que me dijo Mulan, creo que oculta algo pero no sé que es, me tiene intrigada al igual de lo siento por ella, esos corrientasos y ahora sonrojarme por expresiones de ella, es algo que definitivamente me tiene dando vueltas, como quisiera tener una amiga en estos momentos para que me ayudara a descifrar este misterio. Me tocara comenzar a ser amiga de Snow es la única con la que me he sentido segura de hablar, sé que es princesa de acá puede aconsejarme en que es lo que pasa. Hablare con ella cuando Emma vaya con Mulan a buscar algo de comer como siempre lo hacen.

Snow, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro, estoy para escucharte – me responde.

Bueno, sabes que una amiga, antes de que cayera en la maldición del sueño eterno, me conto sobre algo que sentía hacia una persona, tenía su príncipe el cual amaba con toda su alma pero luego conoció a alguien y empezó a sentir una especia de estruendo en el cuerpo, parecido a lo que sentía cuando tenía cerca al príncipe pero diferente con esta persona y tendía a sonrojarse por alguna expresiones que hacía, pero nunca supe que responderle a ese sentimiento porque no sabía ¿tú qué crees que sería? – si lo sé, que infantil diciendo lo que siento como si fuera cuento de una amiga, de verdad me siento como cuando tenía 10 años y contaba mi vida en base a mi amiga imaginaria-.

Mmm, he oído acerca de eso lo que puedo pensar y también en base a lo que he visto en el otro mundo y cuando estaba aquí es que a tu amiga le gusta el príncipe y a esa persona que conoció pero creo que ligeramente más a esa persona, porque si el sentimiento es diferente es porque lo es, quizás porque sabe que está mal o simplemente porque esa es la persona que le dará su final feliz. Pero si, está enamorada de ambas personas – responde Snow como recordando cosas con nostalgia.

Llega Emma y Mulan e inmediatamente cada una volvió a ser como era, Emma y Snow, Mulan y yo. Pero mientras hacían la comida no pude evitar pensar en lo que me dijo Snow y lo que quería decir Mula, todo es confuso y de alguna manera me asusta que es lo que me está pasando, ¿será cierto esto que siento? O ¿solo son inventos míos y solo necesito una amiga? Realmente no sé, tendré que seguir esperando otra señal o que hará Mulan para descifrar esta situación.

* * *

****Bueno bueno chicos es mi primer fic que escribo por lo que estoy nerviosa, subiré mas capítulos (intentado subir uno cada semana si los estudios me dejan), si les gusto, tiene sugerencias y/o arreglos a la historia dejen un _review_ que les será bien agradecido :)

**Lady Mermaid**


	2. Chapter 2 - El Inicio

**Un Final Feliz Diferente**

Hola chicos, gracias a los folows, favoritos y reviews a mi fic. Y a los lectores fantasmas que veo que la han leído :)

Un Gracias especial sobre todo a Emma Cofer, Charlottealighieri, Anna ( mi hermana) y Paty4Hale por su apoyo en mi fic. Y entrando a espacio publicitario les recomiendo leer las historias de Emma Cofer, Charlottealighieri y Paty4Hale son excelentes escritoras y amaran sus fic

Finalmente aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, muchas me dijeron que iba muy rápido esto de Mulan y Aurora y que querían ver el punto de vista de Mulan así que aquí se los traigo, es lo que ve Mulan desde el principio es algo diferente al primer capitulo pero ya retomaremos nuevamente a ese capítulo pero espero que este les guste.

Y nuevamente sus reviews son recibidos con los brazos abiertos al igual que los PM.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 "El inicio"**

**MULAN POV**

Cuando llegamos por fin al castillo a buscar a la Princesa Aurora, que definitivamente era muchas veces un fastidio en los largos viajes con Philip con su Aurora esto, Aurora aquello, que provoca cortarle la lengua o dejarlo mudo, era frustrante. En camino al castillo Philip solo hablaba de ella, ¡acaso no puede pensar en otra cosa! Como tenía mi casco no podía ver mis expresiones faciales, aunque las viera he aprendido a disimular mis estados de ánimos, pero de repente veo un medallón en el piso y nos paramos a ver.

Cuidado Philip este es un medallón extraño será mejor no tocarlo directo sino mediante un guante o con algo- lo decía mientras levantaba el medallón con el espada- guárdalo bien y cuidado al tocarlo.

Claro, no te preocupes – me respondió con tu particular sonrisa que podía literalmente enamorar a alguien, pero no podía distraerme con sus encantos.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al castillo, conseguimos como era de esperarse a Aurora dormida, el entro y yo me quede afuera de las cortinas que encerraban y protegían a algún modo a la Princesa. La besa y despierta y así es como veo esa mirada, la mirada de amor, de que tu eres mi otra mitad, lo que buscaba y lo que jamás dejare, esa mirada que busque de él durante todo este tiempo; teníamos muchas cosas en común desde nuestro amor por las batalles y peleas hasta gustos en comidas o armas de guerra, era mi otro yo, el hombre que de algún modo soñaba estaba ahí pero su corazón era de la bendita Princesa Aurora, que además de tener que ver como la besaba y la mira, debo también cuidarla como le pidió si algo pasaba.

Philip es hora de irse, para estar seguros en el pueblo- le dije.

Si, gracias Mulan, siempre tan atenta – me respondió con su estúpida sonrisa perfecta- espera a que le diga unas cosas a Aurora para que no se sienta perdida.

De repente veo una clase de fantasma salir del suelo – ¡CUIDADO CON EL FANTASMA! – grito a Philip y a Aurora mientras intentaba luchar con esta criatura. Pero cuando volteo veo a Philip con una expresión extraña en su cara, como si supiese lo que fuese a pasar, pero no le hice mucho caso y seguí luchando.

Philip se me acerca y me dice mientras luchaba o escapaba, realmente no sabía que quería hacer – Si me llega a pasar algo recuerda lo que te pedí, cuida bien de Aurora que este sola y necesitara a alguien – asenté en afirmación pero lo que realmente quería era desaparecerla de la faz del reino, pero mientras Philip estuviese feliz seria así, además toda mi vida he estado sola y me he defendido sola, no necesito de alguien para ser feliz, mejor dejo de pensar tonterías y sigo peleando.

Corrimos a lo largo del palacio y en eso Philip me dice – creo que es hora de afrontar la verdad, el me busca a mí y será mejor que me entregue si no queremos que alguien salga lastimado – no pude evitar ocultar mi cara de sorpresa y a la vez confundida.

¿Qué tratas de decir?, deja las tonterías esta criatura vino de algún lugar mejor sigamos luchando.

No, estoy seguro que me busca – me responde y cuanto intento decir algo siento un empujón y veo saliendo a Philip y como el fantasma lo agarra y le succiona el alma, cuando intente salir ya había muerte y el fantasma se había ido, solo pude postrarme ante su cuerpo y desear que viviera, cuando subo la mirada veo a Aurora con las lagrimas en todo el rostro y sólo me quedo pararme y dejarlos a ambos solos, al final de todo ella es quien debía estar con él hasta el final.

Tomamos el cuerpo de Philip y lo dejamos donde dormía Aurora y lo dejamos ahí, como hubiese deseado llevármelo, pero sería extraño llevar un cadáver muerto y además aquí estaría seguro. Saliendo vimos el hueco en el palacio y algo moviéndose, escondí a Aurora detrás de mí y saque mi espada, vemos pararse a dos mujeres vestidas de una forma extraña, Aurora me miró y yo la mire y sólo pensamos en que ellas serian las culpables de lo que le ocurrió a Philip por lo que las amarramos y no las llevamos.

¡¿Hey cuál es su problema?! – dice un chica de pelo rubio.

Ustedes son las culpables de TODO – le dice Aurora tajante en su tono de voz.

¿De qué exactamente? Sólo tuvimos un problema y llegamos acá mi antiguo hogar – responde con cara de ilusionada la chica de pelo corto.

No nos importa quienes son o de donde vienen, sólo sabemos que por ahora son las culpables de lo que le ocurrió a Philip, así que deberían callarse y hacer lo que digamos si no quieren más problemas – les digo de una manera seria a mi estilo mientras las amarre y las llevo al caballo – Vamos Aurora ayúdame a llevarlas al caballo.

Nos montamos en los caballos y salimos, Aurora seguía deprimida, no puedo culparla, pero no podía seguir oyendo mis sentimientos porque me distraen y me desconcentran de mi objetivo. Aunque podría hablar con ella a ver como es e intentar conseguir que le vio Philip – Creo que no nos hemos presentado, soy Mulan, estuve con Philip en batallas y recorriendo el reino en tu búsqueda.

Yo Aurora, aunque supongo que ya sabes de mí por Philip, siempre hablaba demasiado de mi a todos – me responde en un tono dulce e inocente, pero realmente estaba en lo cierto llegaba un punto en que la odias sólo por oírlo hablar tanto de ella, de verdad era frustrante.

Sí, él solía hablar mucho de ti, muchas veces parecía que él vivía por ti o para ti. – como odio esta sensación de que nadie hablaría así de mi, pero debo seguir pareciendo fuerte, no puedo echarme a morir ahorita.

Llegamos al pueblo y llevamos a las extrañas a una celda y las dejamos allí, hasta que Lancelot decidiera que hacer con ellas o las viera, mientras tanto yo decidí por obligación a mi promesa ir donde Aurora, ya que estaba sola y abrumada por tanto.

¿Te encuentras bien? Sé que todo es nuevo, pero te acostumbraras, aunque aquí no hay titulo real que valga, sólo intenta no ser tan princesa y te irá bien.

¿Cómo que muy princesa? ¿Tú quién crees que soy yo? Soy una princesa, pase meses dormida o hasta años, y ahora que por fin vuelvo a despertar se muere el amor de mi vida y todo es un caos, lo mínimo es que siga siendo como soy yo y que no me critique alguien que está sola y sin nadie y sólo de guerra en guerra – me respondió algo irritada y mal humorada, tanto que quería pegarle porque no sabe todo lo que pase por mi vida, nunca tuve padres de la realeza que con sólo abrir la boca, sólo mantuve la calma y le respondí:

Creo que tu tampoco estas en condiciones de criticar, ni me conoces y a este paso quedarás sola y sin ayuda, te vuelvo a recordar que aquí la vida ya no es la misma de antes y si quieres vivir tendrás que cambiar princesita – sólo puso una cara de malcriada se dio media vuelta y se fue, esta chica me matara un día de estos, insisto ¿qué le vio Philip? Bueno quizás esta mal por su muerte y contesto así, o sólo es un princesa malcriada, definitivamente naci para estar sola o con hombres en la guerra y no para esta cuestión de princesas y vestidos y demás, soy una mujer independiente y diferente a las demás, será mejor que vaya a ayudar por acá y calmarme o matare a Aurora.

Me dirigí a ver a las prisioneras para saber sus nombres y así calmarme para luego intentar hablar con la princesita.

Díganme sus nombres – les pregunte con mi mejor cara de seriedad y mi voz de guerrera.

Emma – responde la rubia.

Mary Margaret o Snowhite – responde la chica de pelo negro.

Yo soy Mulan y en un rato vendré por ustedes para que sean interrogadas y ver que se harán con ustedes y luego veremos que hacer contigo Cora – me dedique a retirarme y subir a hablar con Lancelot para hacerle un juicio a las chicas y luego iré a ver a Aurora.

Lancelot decidió ver a las chicas mañana, por lo que acepte y me fui a buscar comida y a Aurora sólo para ver que estuviese bien o si no se la habían comido los animales. Me dedique a buscar algo de comer primero y luego la cocine, después busque a Aurora, lo cual fue difícil ya que por lo visto la chica le gusta esconderse, hasta que la vi en un arbusto y me dirigí a hablarle

Aurora ven, tienes que comer o morirás.

Mejor, así podría estar con mi Philip, y no en este mundo nuevo para mí y sin él, he perdido todo al despertar; mi familia no está, mis amigos desaparecieron y lo único que me quedaba el amor de mi vida murió y sólo pude estar con él unos minutos, ni un adiós pude decirle. – respondió con un par de lagrimas en los ojos y una voz que se quebraba cada vez que hablaba.

Sé que es un momento difícil, pero no estás del todo sola, puedes contar conmigo, se que suele parecer dura pero no lo soy. Ahora levántate y aprovecha que vives y estas bien, aquí muchos desearían estar como tú – le respondí intentando no ser tan brusca y dura con ella porque al final de todo ella estaba igual que los demás, no sería ni más ni menos. Merece ayuda. Así que le tome la mano y la levante y la lleve donde los demás para comer.

Sé que esto no es comida de palacio, pero es lo mejor que hemos podido hacer, espero que lo disfrutes. – le di una sonrisa, cosa que no hago muy a menudo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Al principio de la cena todo era muy callada después ella dijo que la comida estaba sabrosa además de no comer nada por tanto tiempo y tras esas palabras empezamos a hablar que se nos fue el tiempo tanto que cuando vimos hacia lo restante de la mesa no había más nadie, quedamos solo ella y yo.

Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir – le dije mirando la mesa.

Créeme con todo lo que he dormido, lo que menos quiero es dormir, me gustaría caminar o ver el cielo, pero no dormir, quiero aprovechar cada segundo que tengo – me respondió mirando el cielo como si nunca lo hubiese visto y queriendo descubrir al mundo.

Bueno vayamos si quieres cerca del bosque donde no llegan los ogros para así no correr peligro – le respondí y tome una lámpara y fuimos a un jardín que hizo uno de los aldeanos donde había una cúpula, nos sentamos y ella seguía mirando el cielo, parece que no podía mirar nada más, pero por alguna extraña razón ella se veía del todo resplandeciente y brillante, como si renaciera nuevamente, jamás pensé decir algo así, creo que debería ir a dormir o matar algo – creo que será mejor que me retire a dormir, debo descansar ya que mañana se realizara un juicio y debo estar.

¿A las dos chicas que encontramos temprano que causaron la muerte de Philip? – preguntó.

Si esas mismas, Lancelot el jefe del pueblo determinara que se harán con ellas – le respondí.

Ojalá reciban lo que merecen, la muerte de mi amado no puede quedar así – me respondió y seguidamente la vi dándome un abrazo y llorando, otra vez, no me quedo de otra que rodearla en mis brazos y por alguna razón no quería soltarla, pero debía, tenía ir a descansar y pasar todo esto de Philip.

Bueno será mejor descansar Aurora, por lo menos quédate cerca de la cabaña o en la cabaña mirando el cielo, pero que estés segura – le respondí mientras me alejaba de ella.

Está bien, y gracias por cuidarme, se que lo haces por Philip pero tiendes a ser igual de atenta como él, debe ser por eso que eran amigos, son muy parecidos – me respondió con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y tomaba camino a la cabaña – Gracias por todo y que duermas bien.

Me despedí y me dirigí también a mi cabaña, al sentir la almohada solo pude quedarme pensando y entre un pensamiento y otro, pero había uno que sobresalía de todo, ¿Qué sería si Philip nunca hubiese encontrado a Aurora? O ¿Qué será ahora de mi siendo niñera de Aurora?, no sabía la respuesta a nada, sólo que tenía que ordenarme para emprender este nuevo reto, aunque después de todo Aurora no es tan malcriada como lo parece.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba oyendo el cantar del gallo, me dispuse a vestirme y arreglarme para salir y buscar a Lancelot para la decisión final. Ya en el patio principal Lancelot manda a llamar a las prisioneras, ambas tenían las caras tapadas.

Retírenle las bolsas de la cara, para ver a estas prisioneras – dice Lancelot con voz alta y fuerte. Se disponen a quitar las bolsas a lo que Lancelot boquiabierto dice - ¿Snowhite? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién es la que te acompaña? – todos quedamos sorpresivos ante esta reacción no podíamos creer que se conocieran cuando vienen de otro mundo o reino por así decirlo.

¿Lancelot? Creí que la maldición te había mandado a el otro mundo y estoy aquí atrapada con mi hija Emma por un incidente que tuvimos – le respondió Snowhite.

Libérenlas que ellas son amigas mías, no puedo creer que estés bien Snow – le responde contento mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba para llevarlas dentro de su cabaña.

Instantáneamente se me acerca Aurora y me pregunta que es lo que paso, como dejan así como si nada a ellas que ocasionaron la muerte de Philip, pero de algún modo si Lancelot las libero fue porque no eran malas del todo y que pertenecieron a este reino aunque no lo parezcan - No te preocupes Aurora, ya veremos que hacer – le respondí intentando tranquilizarla. Cuando salieron de la cabaña, me fui directo donde Lancelot para preguntarle qué es lo que paso, y que me explique porque quede impactada de todo.

¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo absolutamente nada.

Tranquila, Snow es una gran chica, es princesa y vivió osas duras, así que no te preocupes, ellas no fueron capaces de hacer que ese fantasma matara a Philip – me respondió dándome una palmada en el hombro en señal de que dejara de preocuparme, pero ahora me veía en el problema de explicarle a Aurora esto y que estuviese tranquila y no hiciera una locura.

Al salir Aurora viene corriendo a mí esperando una respuesta y lo único que pude decir fue que ellas eran buenas y sólo fue una mala coincidencia lo de Philip y el fantasma. Aurora sólo puso una cara de molesta y se fue sin dirigirme una palabra, pero pude notar en su mirada que ella quería que ellas pagaran pero nadie haría nada, sólo queda esperar que se calme y rogando que no haga nada estúpido.

Ya caía la noche y todos se reunieron a comer, Aurora no se presento, pensé que estaría en la cúpula pero iría a buscarla después de la comida. Le guarde un poco de comida y cuando fui a la cúpula no estaba, me dirigí a su cabaña tampoco estaba, ya me estaba preocupando porque no la veía. Me calme y me senté a pensar donde iría según su estado de ánimo, lo único que pensé fue en que querría ir a cobrar venganza por lo de Philip, me pare en el acto a buscar a Emma y Snow pero no las encontré, cuando oigo un grito que venía cerca la entrada de la aldea pensé que serian ellas, corrí sin parar y al ver estaba Snow en el suelo, Aurora encima de ella y Emma encima de Aurora, al principio parecían niñas pequeñas peleando por un juguete lo cual me causo mucha risa pero después de mirar fijamente había un cuchillo al lado de ella y en ese momento fue que me di cuenta que Aurora quería cobrar lo que le paso a Philip, sólo pensé en correr y gritarle a Emma que se moviera y le hice un gran empujón a Aurora que ella cayó al suelo y yo encime de ella, quedamos cara a cara, tan cerca que podía admirar sus ojos llenos de dolor y sentir su aliento, fue extraño ese momento sentía algo que no había sentido, pero entre la adrenalina y el susto no hice mucho caso, reaccione de inmediato y le grite a Aurora.

¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSADO? ¿SABES LO QUE PASARIA DE LAS HUBIESE MATADO? ¡TE ENJUICIARIAN Y TE MANDARIAN A LOS OGROS PARA QUE FUESES COMIDA! Esta loca.

Alguien debía hacer justicia, y el gran jefecito de aquí no iba a ser nada, así que decidí encargarme yo misma y hacer lo que "el gran Lancelot" debió hacer MATARLAS – responde Aurora con lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y una voz llena de odio.

No debes actuar así debes pensar o podía sencillamente hablar conmigo – le respondí en un tono de voz fuerte. Agarre del brazo a Aurora y la levante y la lleva a mi cabaña – De ahora en adelante dormirás aquí para poder vigilarte y asegurarme de que no hagas nada, dormirás en mi cama o darás vueltas si no quieres dormir y yo dormiré acá por el suelo con unas sabanas para asegurarme de oír cada paso que des – Aurora solo me miro molesta se dio media vuelta y se acostó en la cama sin decir nada más.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, solo pensaba en lo que podía hacer Aurora y lo que paso cuando la detuve, fue extraño pero insisto debió ser por la adrenalina. Mejor no duermo si no que la vigilo bien de cerca para evitar que pase algo, iré a la ventana mientras la veía, parece que se durmió, intente acercarme, la luz de la luna la alumbraba y se veía en paz y la misma Aurora que vio a Philip, no la que estaba llena de odio y con resentimiento, la prefiero así es más linda, si es la palabra correcta, pero me prefería a esta Aurora que a la otra. Al pasar un largo rato empieza a moverse como con pesadillas y cuando me acerco se para y empieza a llorar y a gritar, la única reacción que pensé fue en abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, la sentía llorar y como se aferraba a mí y nuevamente sentí algo, pero como siempre lo ignore, estaba asustada es todo, cuando se calmo la mire y le dije que volviera a dormir que yo estaría aquí, se recostó en la almohada y se durmió al rato, pero no soltaba mi mano en ningún momento hasta que se durmió por completo, la arrope y moví su cabello de la cara hasta sus orejas y la vi durmiendo plácidamente otra vez, parecía que estaba bien, así que me aleje y volví a la ventana, me quede pensando en que estaba pasando pero decidí dejar de pensar en eso, mientras menos pensara más rápido lo olvidaría.

Amaneció y Aurora no tuvo una pesadilla más, de algún modo fue bueno saber que estaba bien, le pregunte que soñó y no respondió, simplemente un mal sueño, quizás soñó con Philip o sólo fue un mal sueño.

¿Quieres salir un rato a caminar por el bosque? – le pregunte.

Me gustaría, quisiera salir un rato – respondió animada y con una sonrisa radiante.

Cuando salimos vimos a Emma y Snow corriendo, nos dijo que Lancelot no era él, era Cora transformada en él, por lo que teníamos que huir para estar a salvo. Tome mi espada y mis armas y salimos lo más rápido. Pasamos alrededor de un día para llegar al castillo y no ser atrapados por Cora; la primera noche que acampamos yo hice la guardia y Snow cuido de Aurora mientras dormía, en ese sueño vio a un niño llamado Henry quien le dijo varias cosas y una es que debía conseguir algo mágico para volver, le comento del armario, el cual estaba en el castillo donde residía Snow, fuimos hasta allá y encontramos el armario y a Snow llena de nostalgia, explico lo que había pasado y cómo fue que desapareció casi todo el pueblo por la maldición, de la nada llego Cora con su mejor cara y dijo que Emma y Snow facilitaron su trabajo y que ahora podrá llevar su plan acabo, en fracciones de segundo Emma con la vela que tenia quemo el árbol que era su único medio para volver, Cora grito y desapareció en una bruma y yo jale a Aurora y la lleve a fuera mientras Emma y Snow corrían. Al salir y que el fuego pasara volvimos al pueblo y cuando vimos, nos percatamos que Cora mato a todo el poblado pero quitándoles el corazón. Vimos a alguien moverse entre los cuerpos y notamos un sobreviviente, según el vivió porque se hizo el muerto, pero para mí que es mentira así que lo llevamos a los ogros donde confesaría quien es realmente, no tardo mucho Emma fue muy persuasiva, resulta que el invitado es Garfio y que tenia tratos con Cora pero que el apostaba al mejor postor y en este caso éramos nosotros, Aurora me dijo que no estaba convencida pero al final de todo quienes decidían eran ellas y después de todo estábamos solas y ellas necesitaban ayuda así que un poco de acción no era mala o bueno para mí. Garfio confeso que debíamos ir al tallo de las habichuelas de Jack que así emprendimos nuestro camino a lo que sería una aventura para todos, incluyéndome.

Al llegar debían subir dos personas una era Garfio y otra de nosotras, Aurora se ofreció ya que después de todo estaba sola y no tenía a nadie, en parte me dolió esas palabras no estaba sola me tenía a mí, sentí que no le importaba, cuando ella a mi pues… Rayos estas peleas con mi subconsciente me están matando pero entre la decepción me ofrecí a subir es mi deber como guerrera ir pero Snow se opuso y después de un silbido fue Emma ya que según ella es la "salvadora" no sé de que, pero lo es. Me dio unas instrucciones para que si no volvió yo cortara el tallo al pasar 12 horas más o menos y yo le di una bolsa como polvo de amapola que por cualquier emergencia lo utilizara para dormir a Garfio o al gigante que estuviese allá arriba, acepto y así emprendió su camino y yo realice un reloj con la excusa de hacer guardias.

Aurora se ofrece ya que no quería dormir pero Snow insistió en que descansara así que yo me ofrecí, estoy acostumbrada a esto y le pide a Snow que intentara lograr que Aurora durmiera y así fue, me senté en un piedra y las observe pero más que todo a Aurora, se veía tan sutil y delicada como una muñeca pero a la vez indefensa como un bebe, era algo indescriptible, pero lo más indescriptible es por que estoy pensando esto, si Aurora después de todo es la típica princesa mimada por sus padres y tuvo todo, también que de vez en cuando se pone insoportable y y ¡CALLATE MULAN! Sólo estas así por Philip y el engaño de vida durante este tiempo.

Pasaron las 12 horas y nada de Emma y Garfio por lo que tome una bocanada de aire y mi espada y empecé a cortar el tallo a lo que Snow me ataca y Aurora grita y por ese grito me deje descuidar para que Snow me tumbara; entre gritos y peleas Emma baja y ve todo tan gracioso que pregunta que pasa y yo explico lo que paso y Snow la da EL SERMON a Emma de familia y de que deben apoyarse uno en el otro, eso fue por así decirlo la bofetada que necesitaba, me di cuenta que ahora mi familia es Aurora y que debería apoyarla y ayudarla pero debe aprender a defenderse en este mundo. Con la brújula en mano nos encaminamos a un lugar seguro para descansar y pensar en un plan. Me acerque a Aurora y le pregunte - ¿Cómo has estado? Por las pesadillas-.

Bien Snow me ayudo, no resulto ser tan mala como creí y por cierto perdón por el grito y casi salir corriendo por lo tuyo con Snow es que me puse nerviosa de que te pasara algo – me contesto mirándose los dedos mientras jugaba de manera nerviosa con ellos.

No te preocupes, recuerda que ahora nosotras somos nuestra única familia y debemos cuidarnos, eso implica que debes endurecerte un poco – le respondo.

Lo sé pero es difícil, recuerda que aun proceso lo de Philip, sigo extrañándolo, me hace falta – respondió con esa voz quebradiza que le rompe el corazón a cualquiera.

Bueno has de esa tristeza tu fortaleza y quizás termines siendo una gran guerrera pero jamás como yo – le respondí con una sonrisa para levantarle el ánimo y ella se rio y me dio las gracias mientras se acomodaba en la carpa que construí.

Al rato Aurora se duerme y vuelve a soñar con Henry pero la despertamos bruscamente porque sentimos venir a alguien y nos fuimos lo más rápido posible, por lo que no puedo entender que fue lo que dijo Henry y Emma de algún modo en el desespero regaña a Aurora pero me moleste tanto que intervine y le dije que no se atreviera a hablarle así, que no fue su culpa no oír lo que dijo Henry que mejor se controlara ya que Aurora empezó a llorar como niña, a lo que jale del brazo a Aurora y le dije – Deja de llorar y compórtate no puedes demostrar debilidad -.

No soy la señorita dura o guerrera como tú que nada le importa, simplemente ganar en todo – me respondió áspera y molesta, lo cual me dolió por que no soy así todo el tiempo – mejor deja de ser como una mamá y ocúpate de ti – eso me dolió aún más y si no es porque le prometí a Philip cuidarle juro que la lanzaría a los ogros. Pero debo mantener mi promesa por lo que le dije que haga lo que quiera después no venga llorando así que me di media vuelta y la deje sola. Voltee de reojo y solo vi a Aurora como sacudirse pero de lo molesta y se sentó espaldas a nosotras y no hablo, ni se volteo más.

Amaneció y Aurora seguí igual, ya me desesperaba, me acerque a hablar y sólo dijo déjame en paz, no hice más que eso y le dijo como quieras. Me retire y estaba muy disgustada con ella, no sé qué pensaba como ella y yo podíamos llegar a estar bien si es una malcriada, bueno si quiere ser la dura a ver quien la cuidara. Dimos camino hacia ver qué haríamos y en una desaparece Aurora y por un mensaje Cora nos amenaza diciendo que hacia un cambio de la brújula por Aurora, no había que pensarlo debíamos hacer el cambio no podía estar así sin Aurora y si la mataban o le hacían algo, era espantoso pensar lo que podrían hacerle pero Emma dijo que no que debíamos continuar con la búsqueda de una tinta pero no sabíamos donde pero necesitábamos a alguien que volviera en el sueño a ese lugar y que únicamente eran los que caían en la maldición del sueño y Snow la tuvo así que solo teníamos que inducirle el sueño para que llegara allí y así yo podría tomar la brújula y salvar a Aurora era raro no tenerla aquí y me preocupa muchísimo no tenerla aquí es como si fuese mi complemento. Pero teníamos que conseguir la amapola para poder inducir el sueño de Snow, emprendimos camino a buscar la flor, solo quedaba una la corte y la molí, Snow la inhalo y les dije que no tenían mucho tiempo que lo invirtieran bien, Snow cayo ahí mismo dormida y Emma la tomo de la mano y cerró los ojos como ella, en ese momento me imagine a mí y a Aurora así, cuidándonos y sin separarnos, fue creo que el momento que me hizo caer en cuenta que debía buscarla que sin ella no estoy bien, quizás es por la promesa que le hice a Philip que si la rompía lo decepcionaría, pero que caso si después de todo está muerto, pero igual debo cumplir la promesa, así que tome la brújula y corrí a buscar Aurora.

Mientras corría no hacía más que pensar en ella, como sería al verla y rescatarla, se que después podremos morir ambas o intentando rescatarla o cuando Emma y Snow nos maten bueno que importa, total debo rescatarla es lo único cercano a una familia que me queda. Pero de la nada sentí un flechazo pasar por mi lado y una voz que me decía – la próxima no fallo – indudablemente era Snow , solo quede en paralizada y me voltee y empezamos a discutir – debemos rescatarla, ella está en esto tanto como ustedes y debemos rescatarla – les dije de una forma nerviosa e insistente porque no podíamos dejarla así no más.

La buscaremos al conseguir la tinta en la celda de Rumpe – responde Snow con voz dulce.

No, debemos ir ahora y si a ese momento la matan, es una de nosotras – les respondí ya seria y molesta. – seguro si hubiese sido Emma o tú saldrían a buscarse, pero como es Aurora es no -.

Esperan aquí estoy - una voz familiar habla a lo lejos y cansada, resulta ser Aurora no hice más que correr y abrazarla.

Te iba a buscar con la brújula para sacarte de allí – le dije toda preocupada por ella.

No se preocupen, Garfio me libero en muestra de paz y que debiste confiar en el Emma – responde Aurora toda tranquila o como si no fuera ella pero a la vez sí.

Bueno parece que no es tan malo después de todo, así que será mejor emprender nuestro camino a buscar la tinta para volver y destruir a Cora.

Así empezó lo que sería el cambio de mi vida y una gran aventura.


	3. Chapter 3 - Eterno

Tarde pero seguro, aquí esta el tercer capitulo! Es corto, pero en estos días publicar el otro que estoy armando :) además de que quiero escribir otros fics.

Y gracias de nuevo a los reviews, followers y favs :) me encanta ver eso porque me sube los ánimos al igual que los lectores fantasmas.

Por fis por fis dejen reviews :( eso me ayuda a saber como arreglar y como poner en el fic cosas que les gustaría :D

* * *

**Capitulo 3 "Eterno"**

**_APOV_**

Después de que estuve en esa celda horrorosa de Cora y llegará Hook a liberarme fue extraño, creía que él era amigo de Cora, pero a pesar de todo mostró ser alguien "bueno" por así decirlo. Pero algo dentro de mí, siente que falta algo, no sé que sería, pero lo siento, además de que a veces siento como si entrara en un tipo de trance y pasara algo en el momento que reacciono y observo que dije o paso algo de lo cual desconozco. Y si le sumamos el hecho de que ahora si Mulan se volvió el hollín de una chimenea, ya lo que era antiguamente mi privacidad desapareció. Gracias Cora por secuestrarme y quitarme mi privacidad.

-Si ya terminaste de admirar el paisaje y volverte a perder en tus pensamientos, podríamos seguir nuestro camino – hablo Mulán con un tono de amargura.

-Si termine, mejor relájate un poco, no me volverán a llevar- rodó los ojos y siguió caminando.

Es en este momento que digo que perdí mi privacidad, donde no puedo perderme en mi mar de pensamientos o en como extraño a Phillip, necesito tanto su cuidado, no él como que me tiene Mulan, sino el amoroso, de un amor preocupado por su otro amor, donde se cuidan y se aman, no donde acosan y te quitan tus momentos de ilusiones. Siento que succiona mi vida.

…

Después de horas caminando, donde sentía el tiempo no pasaba, que estaba estancado, hasta que vi como caía el sol y dije finalmente podre descansar, sólo espero que Mulan me de mi espacio, al menos que se me monte encima y así no podre moverme, respirar y escaparme de este locura, nuevamente gracias Cora.

-Iré a buscar algo de comer con Mary Margaret, Snow o como sea que se llame – dijo Mulán con su típico todo de irritación – Emma cuida a Aurora como si fuese tu hijo o te las verás con mi espada – apunto a Emma con su espada.

-Hey hey, calma yo siempre lo que cuido, lo cuido bien, así que relájate y baja tu espada – respondió Emma con ímpetu de valentía – Así que la cuidare bien – Mulan la fulmina con la mirada y se va con Mary Margaret al bosque, ya que las dos son muy buenas recolectando y cazando.

- Perdón por la actitud de Mulan, suele inspirarse a la hora de amenazar y cuidar lo que se le ha pedido – dije dulce e inocentemente junto con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, me acostumbre a lidiar con este tipo de cosas en mi reino, ciudad o lo que sea – respondió sin importarle la amenaza de Mulan.

- ¿Has estado en guerras? ¿Te tratan mal? – pregunte incrédula del tema.

Soltó una carcajada – Para nada, simplemente que la vida en mi tierra no es tan de cuentos de hadas como este, tienes que ser duro y no hacerle caso a lo que te digan. Pero respondiendo a tus preguntas, jamás he ido a la guerra, pero si peleo y por los momentos nadie me trata mal, solo Regina, que era la Reina Malvada en esta tierra y en la mía es un alcaldesa y madrastra de mi hijo – no pudo evitar soltar un sonrisa al pensar en su hijo.

-Si en el sueño pude ver que es muy lindo tu hijo, debe tener un padre muy apuesto. Digno hijo de una princesa y un caballero – no pude evitar ver, una desilusión y tristeza en su mirada, creo que dije algo que no debía – Perdón si dije algo indebido, pero si es así mis disculpas, pero es que de verdad tu hijo es muy lindo.

Me dio una medio sonrisa – No te preocupes, es que sólo no terminaron las cosas bien con el que es su papá-

-¿Cómo es posible que terminaran? Si eso es imposible, el amor verdadero no se rompe, no se acaba y no termina, es eterno y hermoso – replique confiada en mi palabra – se que muchas veces no es perfecto, pero el amor todo lo puede. Mira a Phillip me buscó por muchos años y me consiguió, aunque durará minutos o quizás segundos nuestro reencuentro, pero con ese acto, me quedo más que claro que el amor verdadero todo lo puede – le regale una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero como te dije anteriormente, en mi tierra no todo es como cuentos de hadas, la vida es más difícil y cruel – respondió esta vez algo molesta por el hecho. De verdad esta Emma es extraña, se parece a Mulan, serían las mejores y perfectas amigas.

-Entiendo – puse mi mano en su hombro, y le regale una sonrisa de apoyo – pero las cosas cambian y quizás debes darte cuenta de eso.

-Sí, supongo- llegaron Mary y la sombra, perdón, Mulan con la comida.

-Hoy comeremos ave a la leña con fruta – dijo sonriendo Mary. Prepararon la comida y nos sentamos alrededor del fuego para no morir el frio, pero aún seguía Mulan a mi lado casi que dándome la comida para no ahogarme, en serio, ella me exaspera de sobre manera.

Terminamos de comer, Mary y Emma decidieron hacer guardia, pero nuevamente Mulan dijo que no, que ellas son descuidadas y saco el tema de mi pequeño secuestro de un día. Por lo que decidió que Emma se quedará con ella y Mary me cuidara. Será mejor que Mulan la sobreprotectora y Emma la amargada, aunque el breve rato que conversamos no es tan amargada, es así por todo lo que sufrió.

-Bueno Mulan como que se tomo muy en serio lo de tú secuestro ¿no? – comento con un tímida risa.

-Si bueno, tú sabes cómo es ella y su espíritu guerrero y leal a sus compromisos – respondí sonriendo.

-Si – sonrió – será un viaje largo y entretenido por lo que noto -.

-Parece que será así – Y sí que lo sería, se volverá el viaje más largo, tedioso y horrible de toda mi vida, insisto, ¿qué le vio mi Phillip a ella? De verdad que la terminare odiando o huyendo de esta locura.

* * *

Nuevamente dejen sus _reviews_ con sus sugerencias que serán bien recibidas :)

**_Lady Mermaid_**


	4. NOTA DE AUTOR

Holas a todos!

El motivo de esta nota de autor es que por los momentos mis historias estarán en **STAND BY**, es decir, en espera porque mi país esta pasando por momentos duros, sufrimos un fraude electoral y mi carrera en la universidad es en la rama de poltica por lo que debo estar metida de lleno en el acontecer, además de que mi hermoso país necesita de mi para defender mi voto y su destino.

Esto será por un tiempo, no fijo, hasta que se solucione todo acá y mi creatividad vuelva a enfocarse en escribir.

Saludos :)

Y Gracias por el apoyo, reviews y los lectores fantasma por ver constantemente mis historias. Nos leemos!


End file.
